Eva/Gallery
Season 1 "Lost and Found" Eva seaosn 1 laf.png|Eva applies lipstick. Eva laf.png|Eva reacts to being called out by Parker. "See Through Me" Eva season 1 stm.png|Eva asks Jude what he is doing. Jude eva season 1 stm.png|Eva brainstorms ideas with Jude. Jude eva season 1 stm 2.png|Eva films Jude. Jude Eva season 1 episode 2.gif|Eva records the music video. "Play the Record" Leia eva season 1 ptr.png|Eva looks on. "Heart & Soul" Eva John season 1 episode 4.png|Eva listens to John perform "Original". Eva John Mr. T season 1 episode 4.png|Eva watches as Mr. T enters the room. Eva season 1 episode 4.png|Eva declares that she will help reduce the auditioners' nerves. Britney Jude Eva John season 1 episode 4.png|Eva tells a joke. Nate Jude Eva John season 1 episode 4.png|Eva looks at Nate. Eva Theo season 1 episode 4.png|Eva talks to Theo about the raised caliber of the year's auditions. "Invincible" "All About the Music" Maggie Mary Isaac Clara Nate Annabelle season 1 episode 6.png|Eva (hidden) watches the performance. All About the Music.png|Eva (hidden) goes on-stage. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6.png|Eva introduces herself to Mary. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 3.png|Eva is asked questions about herself by Mary. Eva season 1 episode 6 2.png|Eva confesses that no-one knows about her home life and she likes that way. Eva season 1 episode 6 3.png|Eva reveals that she recently began playing the electric guitar. Eva Parker Mary season 1 episode 6.png|Eva is told to play the electric guitar for Mary. Eva season 1 episode 6.png|Eva plays her electric guitar in front of Mary. Eva season 1 episode 6 4.png|Eva claims that she was letting loose. Mary Eva season 1 episode 6 2.png|Eva is encouraged by Mary. Mary Eva season 1 episode 6 3.png|Eva thinks about the track. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 2.png|Eva is convinced to perform the song. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 4.png|Eva listens to the song. Eva Mary season 1 episode 6 5.png|Eva listens to Mary announce that she and Mary will perform. Nobody Does It Better.png|Eva performs a solo in the song. Mary eva season 1 episode 6.png|Eva hugs Mary. "Dancing in the Rain" Leia Annabelle Eva Mary Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Eva enters the Bull Pen for Live Choir. Eva Maggie Isaac Hannah Theo Leia Mary John season 1 episode 8.png|Eva (corner) sings. Isaac Leia Annabelle Eva season 1 episode 8.png|Eva sings in the group. Dancing in the Light.gif|Eva dances. "Potent Love" Eva Maggie Leia Mr. T Jude Rachel Isaac season 1 episode 9.png|Eva listens to Mr. T. Leia Eva Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Eva looks on. Eva Mary season 1 episode 9 1.png|Eva rehearses "Potent Love" with Mary. Eva season 1 episode 9 1.png|Eva reveals that she can't do the performance. Eva season 1 episode 9 transition.png|Eva in a transition sequence. Eva season 1 episode 9 3.png|Eva realizes that Jude is holding her diary. Eva Isaac Jude season 1 episode 9.png|Eva reveals that the book is her diary. Eva Annabelle Isaac season 1 episode 9.gif|Eva thinks of throwing her diary. Eva season 1 episode 9 4.png|Eva plays "Potent Love". "Heart Shape" Eva Jude season 1 episode 10 1.png|Eva looks on, angrily, at Jude. Jude eva heart shape.PNG|Eva is convinced to record her songs from her diary. Eva season 1 episode 10 1.png|Eva is confused by how Jude is convincing her to record her songs although she doesn't want to. Eva season 1 episode 10 2.png|Eva asks Jude as to if he is trying to be romantic. Jude Eva season 1 episode 10 1.png|Eva prepares to sing. Eva season 1 episode 10 3.png|Eva confesses that she has bonded with Jude and has become her first close friend. Eva season 1 episode 10.gif|Eva sings one of her songs. Eva season 1 episode 10.png|Eva continues to sing. Eva's diary season 1 episode 10.png|Eva (corner) stands by her diary. Eva season 1 episode 10 5.png|Eva recognizes her song playing. Mr. T Eva season 1 episode 10.png|Eva realizes that her song is on the internet. Eva heart shape.PNG|Eva sits on the sofa, upset. Eva Jude season 1 episode 10 2.png|Eva is lectured by Jude. Eva Jude season 1 episode 10 3.png|Eva tells Jude not to throw her diary out. "Freebird" Mary Eva Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Eva eavesdrops on the conversation between Mary and Clara. Eva season 1 episode 11 1.png|Eva expresses her disappointment towards Clara. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 1.png|Eva confronts Clara about plagiarizing "Free Bird". Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 2.png|Eva plays the the original "Free Bird". Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 3.png|Eva reminds Clara that the truth always comes out. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 4.png|Eva is made to keep Clara's secret secret. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 5.png|Eva promises Clara that she had nothing to do with the truth being revealed. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 6.png|Eva convinces Clara to go in and defend herself. Mary Mr. T Eva Clara Leia season 1 episode 11.png|Eva looks on. Eva season 1 episode 11 2.png|Eva suggests that Clara should write an original song, and if it is good enough, she can remain at Lost & Found. "Sunrise" Clara Eva season 1 episode 12.png|Eva sits in Java Junction. Eva clara sunrise.PNG|Eva advises Clara. "Callin' Callin' Part 1" Eva clara callin' callin'.PNG|Eva persuades Clara to audition for the band. Eva callin' callin'.PNG|Eva performs "Chameleon" for her band audition. Clara eva callin' callin'.PNG|Eva reveals to Clara that she got the spot on the band. "Callin' Callin' Part 2" Eva leia callin' callin' p2.PNG|Eva sings with the rest of the band. Leia band callin callin p2.PNG|Eva, along with her bandmates, is approached by Maggie. Eva Clara season 1 episode 14.png|Eva reflects upon her revocation from the girls' band. Season 2 Unknown episode(s) Eva season 1.5.gif|Eva plays her electric guitar. Eva John kiss.gif|Eva almost kisses John. Mary Eva season 1.5.png|Eva hugs Mary. Miscellaneous Promotional images Portraits Eva.jpg Official images Eva promo s1e1.png|Flattered by his rap, Eva looks on, after Jude. Jude Eva season 1 episode 2 promo.png|Eva makes the music video with Jude. Hannah promo.png|Eva (corner, hidden) dances. All About the Music CBBC promo.png|Eva performs a duet with Mary. John eva mary season 1 episode 9 promo.png|Eva, upset, watches a performance. Theme opening sequence Season 1 opening 2.gif Season 1 opening 2 2.gif Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:A to Z